Dream Weaver
by SSJ-Princess23
Summary: There's a fanatsy realm & the real world. But everything clashes together when our lavender haired wonder is wished from the fanatsy world & into the real world....CH.5 IS UP!
1. Default Chapter

In the days of when Earth was still young. The gods gave the first humans the power to dream. The dreamworld laied between Earth and the Heavens. But the gods did not realize the danger of donning this ability to the humans. They gave them to power to also bring the dream to life on Earth, if they willed to do so. So, they gave each human on the planet a dream weaver. The dream weavers wove the dreams into magical barriers so they could not be taken back to Earth. But, in the new millennium of 2000, that decree was broken. By a girl who wished on her entire heart that, the man she fell in love with that is always in her dreams, would come true to her. That wish was so powerful that it broke her weavers barrier and it came to Earth. The problem was that man was not real to this planet. Waking up from her dreams she soon discovered her man to be in her bed with her. But, there was a consiquence to this. Because always in her dreams, this man would always save her from monsters, so, the monsters came true too. They now must embark on a journey to rid Earth of these monsters. But, a heart wrenching end comes to their journey. How will they endure it? ~*~~~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~ DREAM WEAVER  
  
disclaimer: I own only Kaze, Mizu the weaver, and the background to this story. I do not own Trunks. So, if you try to sue me, all you'll get is...NOTHING! At the moment I have no allowance!!!.  
  
[and sorry on some words, I don't have a spell checker, and i'm too lazy to go for a dictionary..er.. whatever] ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * __* -thoughts  
  
"___" -speaking  
  
ch.1 ~Prolgue~  
  
This man haunts my every thought and it's impossible to get him out. Since the moment I saw him I fell in love. When I tell you who he is you may laugh at me. He could never exist on Earth but, he can in my dreams. This man I talk of is Trunks. Well, more or less Mirai Trunks, or Mirai No Chu-Senshi Torankusu, GT Trunks is hott too but, Mirai Trunks. I sigh whenever I must say why I love him. It's hard to say, but I can sum it up in one word, he's perfect. I wish so hard he could be mine. He could hold me when i'm down, and give me strength.  
  
Right now, i'm having a hard time trusting few of my friends. So far, i've been blamed for things that weren't my fault. It's getting hard. I have some friends that do help me, but, the one that should really be doing that, is my best friend Kaki. But she's been making it worse. But, I don't want to get into that right now. Right now I want to tell you the adventure I had with the man I love. Yes i'm serious, it's the same man I was talking of before. Believe it or not but, my dream came true one night. I know what you're thinking right now, "This girl is crazy." But I tell no lies in this story you are about to hear. It all began one night after being on the internet talking to one of my friends... 


	2. The wish

DREAM WEAVER  
  
disclaimer: I own only Kaze, Mizu the weaver, and the background to this story. I do not own Trunks. So, if you try to sue me, all you'll get is...NOTHING! At the moment I have no allowance!!!.  
  
[and sorry on some words and grammer [happy now mr.thehintguy? lol j/k], I don't have a spell checker, and i'm too lazy to go for a dictionary..er.. whatever] ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * __* -thoughts  
  
"___" -speaking  
  
************************************************************** [bonus Ch.] ch.1 ~The Wish~  
  
"Ug! I can't believe her! Of course it's my fault, it always is!" I wrote that with such fury and depression in my words and heart. It was 8:30 p.m. and my "friend" was going at it again on saying stuff like, " 'You're not very nice.' ", or, " 'You're not a great friend.' '' It's things like this that really piss me off. If i'm not such a great friend, then why are you still friends with me?! I want to scream that out to her badly. Kirai wasn't one of my friends, she's more or less mostly my best friend, Kaki's friend. But, that didn't matter, right now I just want to know why it's my fault that she wont ever again be friends with Tenshi again. He and her got in a fight which, basicly revolves around this same area with being a good friend, and now, it's my fault they will never be friends again. All because I wouldn't give her his screen name! When he specificaly told me he didn't want her to have it, so technicly, I followed my 'orders'.  
  
*That bakabakashii baka neesan! Does she realize it was her fault it happened!? Of course not, she's a bloody drama queen who makes it everyone else's fault when it's hers. She takes things over the edge, like it's going to be the end of the world if their not friends again.*  
  
"Child of the infidels!" I yelled at my computer. Of course I had no idea what it meant but, it sounded good for this moment. I stomped away from my computer before I smashed it into teeny tiny bits because of her. I walked off towards my window and sat down. I stared out into the early night sky looking for some stars. They were always beautiful out here in the suburbs. I found one, the first one out before all the 10 zillion others ones. I smiled to myself and made the same wish one that star I always make in my heart. *Oh please, please Tenshu, make this one desire in my heart come true. He would make my life so happy, and -I added this as some comdey relief- think of all the things he could do for Earth! I mean, come on, the guy can fly and go help those troops in Iraq before those madmen decide to go for the world!*  
  
I laughed to myself at that last little thought but, it is true though, he could do a lot.[A/I -i made that up authur interruption heh!- It's come to my attention that 'a lot' is two words. Ok, I wish I knew that a long time ago! Did anyone else know that?! Maybe it's just me...oh well.lol.] I got dressed for bed after one more look at that star. I sighed and then signed off my computer after saying good-bye to a few of my friends. I climbed into bed and got myself comfy, then I took...or tried to take off for 'dream world', been having trouble sleeping for some time.  
  
My dreams were of course, full of my heart throb Trunks. Saving me from utter danger and kissing me and...I blush to say this but, I think you know what that last part is. I felt that in this dream, I was really putting my entire heart into and, I swear those kisses feel real! Unless that's just me wishing it so, or my cat who's licking my face in the night. Ew...In the last part of my dream, I dreamt we were getting married and Goku fell over making a complete disaster around us, haha, tipical Goku! But hey, it was a great dream wedding and I hoped it could be real.  
  
I woke up happy and fully rested. After I streched my arms in the air and brought them back down to my sides, *O.O I that an arm?!*...  
  
to be continued... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ME: Mwuahahahhaha!!! a cliff hanger! -evil smile- hahaha! ok ok, no one was harmed in the making of that dream wedding.lol. 'cept for Goku.lol.  
  
Goku: Ow! My arm still hurts from landing on the ground! Why am I always the cluts?!  
  
ME: Because you are Goku, and it fits. Plus it's adorable to see cute men fall and act kind of dumb.  
  
Goku: Oh....really?  
  
ME: Yes, well...don't keep doing it otherwise they'll have to replace you on DBZ/GT, which, WILL NOT BE COOL!  
  
Goku: What happened to Trunks?  
  
ME: I love him! -blush- But before I saw him I was in love with your son Gohan. Untill I saw Trunks that is..^-^.  
  
Goku: Ah! I see, it all makes sense! -looks like he figured out E=MC2-  
  
ME: Really? You figured out what? O.O;  
  
Goku:.....That i'm hungry! Where's that cake?!  
  
ME: O.O;; ^-^;; heheh... 


	3. An empty home

DREAM WEAVER  
  
disclaimer: I own only Kaze, Mizu the weaver, and the background to this story. I do not own Trunks. So, if you try to sue me, all you'll get is...NOTHING! At the moment I have no allowance!!!.  
  
[and sorry on some words and grammer [happy now mr.thehintguy? lol j/k], I don't have a spell checker, and i'm too lazy to go for a dictionary..er.. whatever] ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * __* -thoughts  
  
"___" -speaking  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ch.2 ~ An empty home~  
  
*O.O is that an arm?!* I gave a little yelp and jump out of bed. I was frightened, there was someone in my bed! I turned around to face my bed, all I really saw was a very muscular arm poking out from the thick cover of my bed. The person looked like they were swallowed up by a sea! I causiously reached my hand out to pull back the covers, I was shaking all over but I was perpared for anything that came out of those blankets. I quickly pulled them back with my eyes closed and jumped back a few feet.  
  
When nothing happened I opened my eyes slowly. What I saw was a man that was indeed muscluar, I immediantly declared him a heart throb. I started to look up from his body to his face. I couldn't believe what I saw! Lavender hair, and the cutest face. The first thought that came into my mind was, *Oh my God! It's Trunks!* But then I threw that thought away because it couldn't be possible. Then suddenly the man started to stir. I backed up a bit more in case he might attack me or something. My breath was ragged, I was half scared, and half fasinated.  
  
As he woke up, he sat up in bed and took in his surrondings with his beautiful blue, sleepy eyes. When he spotted me standing against my wall with my hands to my heart trying to keep my breath normal, he spoke to me. His voice sounded some much like Trunks.  
  
"What? I get no kiss?" he spoke. I was stunned by this question. *Why would I kiss someone random guy in my bed! It sounded as if we were lovers!* He noticed I was praticly terrified and spoke again, "What's wrong Kaze? You act as if you don't know me." *He knows my name!? How?!* He stood up out of bed, he was at least 5"6' maybe more. *He is so built!* I couldn't get that out of my mind. He was wearing navy blue boxers, they fit pretty tightly aaround his waist and his thick-with-muscules-thighs. He rubbed the sleepies out of his eyes and began to walk towards me.  
  
I couldn't move, but then again part of me didn't want to move away from this beautiful creature. He stopped a couple of inches away from me. *He's so close. I want to touch him badly.* He leaned in to kiss me, but then stopped with a worried look on his face. Our faces were so close I just wanted to lean in for it.  
  
"Kaze," he spoke again, "did you have a nightmare? Don't worry, your Trunks will keep you safe.", he spoke with laughter in his voice. *Trunks?! Is this a dream?* I couldn't think anymore because he finally leaned in for the rest of the kiss. It was so pleasant that kiss, I felt like I was floating. I returned the kiss and, dispite the better judgment running through my head, I put my arms around his neck. I couldn't believe it, my man, my only man is hear kissing me when I thought it immpossible.  
  
He put his arms around my waist and lifted me up, he carried me to my, no wait, OUR bed! That's how it felt, we were meant to be and so it was only right to say it was our bed. But then again, something didn't feel right here, how did this come to be? I was jolted out of thought by a tugging at my cloths. I looked around and saw him undressing me. THAT drew the line.  
  
"Whoa whoa whoa!," I screamed, "Why are you undressing me?!"  
  
"Well why not, you are my wife." he said. The words ecoed throught my mind. *Wife? When did we get married? This is meeting only just happened!* Then I remembered my dream. *Oh my God! Because he seemed to have arrived the night of that dream, he must think we're married!* *Well why not?* Some other inner voice was talking to me.*You want this to happen.* *Yeah well,* I began arguing back untill I saw Trunks' face of confusion and worry. I didn't know what to do! How do I say to my heart throb that he's not real and we only just met?! He was hooked on the fact that we were married.  
  
"Well," I stumbled for words, "It's morning, don't you want breakfast?" The sayjin hunger took him over and he then hasitly agreed with me. Then a thought jumped through my head with panick, *What about my parents?! How will they react to some guy in their house saying we're married!?* But, he was already down the stairs to the kitchen, I ran after him only to find the place empty. *That's odd, normaly mom is cooking already.* Then the feeling struck me again, something was deffinetly not right!  
  
He was already cooking breakfast and thankfully, didn't noticed my worry and fear. I began looking through the house. No one was home, and the cars were replaced with hovercrafts. *Oh my god, everything must have changed when he became real! Oh no! Mom, dad...* I began to feel tears in my eyes. *They are gone because of this, this must be my fault because I wished for this.* For once it felt like it was really my fault that something went wrong.  
  
~~~~~~Trunks' P.O.V~~~~~~~  
  
*She does not seem very happy today, we were just married yesterday why isn't she happy?* He turned around to talk to her but found her not around. He started to search for her when he found her staring out at the garage. He was by her side in minutes.  
  
"Baby what's wrong?" he spoke softly. He hugged her to hopefully reassure her. *Maybe she's worried now about us?* She wouldn't answer him. All he got out of her was her leaning against him. He picked her up and carried her to the family room and on a couch. He held her still trying to figure out what's wrong. Untill she finally spoke,  
  
"Their gone because of me Trunks."  
  
"Who's gone love?" he asked softly.  
  
"My parents, their not here."  
  
"Well, of course their not. This is our home, they live somewhere else." He kissed her cheek. She pearked up.  
  
"You mean their still around?" She looked at him hopefull.  
  
"Yes baby," he said with some confusion, "of course they are." Kaze gave him a thank-you on reassuring her by giving him a long, deep kiss. He didn't mind that though. Except for the fact that he couldn't just this feeling out of him that told him also that something was wrong.  
  
to be continued... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I think that was kind of mushy, but, w/e you tell me. but please don't be too harsh. 


	4. The problem

DREAM WEAVER  
  
disclaimer: I own only Kaze, Mizu the weaver, and the background to this story. I do not own Trunks. So, if you try to sue me, all you'll get is...NOTHING! At the moment I have no allowance!!!.  
  
[and sorry on some words and grammer [happy now mr.thehintguy? lol j/k], I don't have a spell checker, and i'm too lazy to go for a dictionary..er.. whatever] ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * __* -thoughts  
  
"___" -speaking ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
ch.2 ~The Problem~  
  
Somewhere up above deep disscusion, concern, and anger ran through the heavens. The top angels spoke to the Dream Weavers about the weave break. One angel with chestnut hair stepped forward and spoke deeply to the weavers.  
  
"Who here has this girl 'Kaze' as their dreamer?!" he yelled. One weaver frightened to her toes stepped up. She wore indian type cloths and her black hair was tied back in a braid.  
  
"S-She's mine, sir," she spoke fearfully. The angel sighed in frustration.  
  
"I thought she was yours Mizu. Now, can you tell me how this happened?"  
  
"W-Well," she stuttered, "she dreams of this man a lot--"  
  
"I didn't ask of who she dreamed of, I asked of how this happened?!"  
  
"I'm getting to that sir," she said sternly, "i'm guessing that she finally wanted him so badly that it broke the weave."  
  
"Your weaves were made not to break, and do you have any idea on how Tenshu is acting to this!!? How can a mortal child break the weave by just wishing very hard?!"  
  
"If your insintuating that I broke it to give her, her wish then you are very mistaken! I know the consiquences that would happen if dreams like hers came true!"  
  
"I'm not saying you did it, what i'm saying is a very simple question- -"  
  
"Well it seems to be not simple now! No one knows how the child did it!"  
  
"That's the problem. If we don't know how it happened, and if we don't fix it, this will happen again!"  
  
"So, what do we do?" asked another supreme angel with blonde hair.  
  
"We need to fix this now," the other angel spoke.  
  
"But we can't do that!," said Mizu, "The only way we can fix it is if we literaly go down there and talk to the girl, and we can't do that without risking other human eyes seeing us!, and--"  
  
"Well we don't have any other choice!"  
  
"And we'd be risking on breaking her very heart." Everyone in the big white room went silent. Only Mizu knew how very much Kaze loved and idealed this man as love interest. Kaze is so keen on this man that taking him away now will probally destroy her in so many ways. But, he can't stay, he, and everything else that changed the world with him will destroy Earths fantasy and reality realms. They would clash together making Earth go into havoc. But, how can you take away a girl's love interest without hurting her? It was bad enough for her that he wasn't real, but it'll be worse to take him away now that he is real. A choice must be made for Earth, and for her. The angel with chestnut hair sighed and spoke softly.  
  
"We have no choice Mizu, he needs to go back to the dream realm." Mizu looked to the ground not able to say more. "Mizu, since you are her weaver I want you to go down to her and explain everything." Mizu nodded. "And you'd better do it quick," an angel just informed him of destruction going down on Earth, "otherwise there might not be an Earth left. They need to undo this themselves, so get down there now." Mizu ran from the room to go tell the girl the problem, before it was too late.  
  
***************************  
  
Back on Earth, Kaze and Trunks were begining their day. Trunks in the shower, and Kaze in her room dressing, still trying to figure everything out. *It doesn't make sense, how, and why did this happen? Why did everything change?* Just then she finally looked down to her hands to put on her makeup when she finally saw it. *A ring?! No way! Oh, this is pretty* As she was examinating the ring, she didn't notice Trunks walking in with just a towel around his waist.  
  
"I knew you'd love it." he spoke startling her, "It's obivous that you didn't get a good look at it during the wedding." He laughed remembering the havoc that had happened from Goku. When Kaze turned to look at him finally, she blushed insanly. *He's practicaly naked in front of me!* Trunks again just laughed at seeing her red face. "Babe, we're married. We're gonna see each other naked." He pointed out as-a-matter-of- factly. Kaze nodded, but was still red. Trunks walked to her and put her in his arms. "Now," he whispered in her ear, "what you should REALLY be worried about is when it might fall off." Once again, Kaze went red at that thought. *Oh my god! He isn't really gonna, is he?*  
  
Trunks laughed again then pulled her into a long kiss. *Better judgment would be telling me to stop this and tell him everything, but, my better judgment is weak to things like this so I'm not gonna listen. I'm gonna let this last as long as it can.* More couldn't be thought of when the brightest light came into the room blinding them temporarily. From what they could see was a slim dark figure coming from that light. *Is it running?!* Just then the figure ran into them.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that, i'm kinda clumsy and with that light, I can just barely tell where i'm going." said the figure. Sounded female so Trunks was hastily trying to make himself descent, but falling over practically everything 'cause he was blind. Kaze sheilded herself from the light and tried to see the person helpling her up.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Kaze.  
  
"Ah, yes, forgot about introductions." she laughed a bit, "I'm Mizu."  
  
to be continued...... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Trunks: I like warnings when some girl just comes in a room w/ me praciticaly naked!  
  
ME: HaHa! But it wouldn't have been funny w/out that. I mean, you're half blind and half naked, gotta put some comedy in it with you trying to get descent and falling over things.  
  
Trunks: I hate you...  
  
ME: No you don't..  
  
Trunks: Yes I do...  
  
ME: Be that way. Then you're not allowed to the after party when this is done!  
  
Trunks: O.O I mean I love you!!  
  
ME: That's better..^-^  
  
haha.ok, reveiw plz!! and be nice, if there are points that I should fix...plz tell me in a nice way. after one reveiw i got saying my one story was boring [I didn't even get to the plot yet ya baka!] i've been afraid to check my mail for reveiws. ^-^;; 


	5. The Truth Reveiled, Trunks' Denial

DREAM WEAVER  
  
disclaimer: I own only Kaze, Mizu the weaver, and the background to this story. I do not own Trunks. So, if you try to sue me, all you'll get is...NOTHING! At the moment I have no allowance!!!.  
  
[and sorry on some words and grammer [happy now mr.thehintguy? lol j/k], I don't have a spell checker, and i'm too lazy to go for a dictionary..er.. whatever] ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * __* -thoughts  
  
"___" -speaking  
  
************************************************************** ch.4~The Truth Reveiled, Trunks' Denial~  
  
When Trunks was done fumbling for cloths and then fully dressed in his usual attire, the stranger called Mizu had sat them down and began talking.  
  
"Well, as I have stated before, my name is Mizu." Mizu began. Kaze and Trunks sat there confused Who was this girl and where had she come from that light? Is what they were both thinking. "I see you both are rather confused." Mizu pointed out.  
  
"Well, yeah." said Trunks, "Where did you come from?! How'd you get in here?" Trunks was demanding. Kaze put her hand on his arm to calm him.  
  
"Well Trunks,"  
  
"Wait, how do you know my name?!"  
  
"If you will let me explain,"  
  
"Hell yes! I want explainations right now!"  
  
"Trunks!" yelled Kaze, "Let her explain instead of jumping down her throat!" Kaze was losing some paitence with him. Their getting no where with finding things out while he let his temper flare at this woman.  
  
"Thank you Kaze," said Mizu. Trunks had begun to ask the question of how she knews their names again if Kaze hadn't clamped his mouth shut with her hand. "Yes, you both need explainations. Well, though I will give it, it will be hard to explain. You probaly won't even believe me, but I'll start anyway. Well," Mizu had to collect her thoughts on how to put this to them. *This won't be easy.* Mizu predicted.  
  
"Well, In the days of when Earth was still young. The gods gave the first humans the power to dream. The dream world layed between Earth and the Heavens. But the gods did not realize the danger of donning this ability to the humans. They gave them to power to also bring the dream to life on Earth, if they willed to do so. So, they gave each human on the planet a dream weaver. The dream weavers wove the dreams into magical barriers so they could not be taken back to Earth. For, if that did happen, the real realm and the fantasy/dream realm will clash together causing havoc.  
  
"In other words, black will be white, fish will fly, and other things that could not possibly happen in the real realm. The balance between the realms will break, causing the weaves to break and everyone one's dream WILL happen. They might spell the end for Earth if this happened." Mizu stopped, letting them soak this in. Kaze looked uneasy, and Trunks looked unmoved.  
  
"This is your cock and bull story?" said Trunks angrily. "What does that explain to us?!" He stood up. Kaze got up too to hold him back from whatever he might do.  
  
"Trunks," said Mizu carefully, "this will be hard for you but," she turned to Kaze. "Kaze, child, remember when you woke up with him in your bed?"  
  
"Yes," said Kaze in a daze. Trunks looked from Kaze to Mizu. *What is this shit?!* Trunks was angry beyond anything.  
  
"Of course I was in her bed! We're married!" he yelled. Kaze then put her hand on his chest. He looked at her, she looked very sad and uneasy. Mizu, however, didn't looked at him. She seemed uneasy to.  
  
"Kaze," said Mizu calmly, but in a motherly voice, "you never told him did you?" Kaze had tears slowly coming from her eyes. She sat back down to keep from fainting.  
  
"No," she said shakily, "I never did."  
  
"Tell me what?!" asked Trunks.  
  
"Trunks," she looked at him, tears were filling her eyes. "I should've told you, i'm sorry." Trunks was confused. "Trunks, last night, I dreamt we were getting married and then when I woke up, you were there of course." This still didn't make sense to him. Mizu then took over.  
  
"Trunks," she said, "remember when I said that chaos would happen to the world if the realms clashed together? Well, it's happening now because of you."  
  
******Trunks P.O.V*****  
  
"Trunks," she said, "remember when I said that chaos would happen to the world if the realms clashed together? Well, it's happening now because of you." Trunks stared into space. *What does that mean? Is she saying i'm not real?!*  
  
"What is this crap you're spilling? I'm real! I'm very real! I remember everything, the battles I would save her from, everything! I even have some scars!" Trunks was yelling at the woman.  
  
"Trunks,'' said the woman, '' do you honestly believe that so many of those fights would happen all the time? Did it ever occurr to you that there could be no way that they would happen so often?" Mizu was looking at him with some tears in her eyes as well.  
  
"Trunks," Kaze's silent voice called to him, "Trunks she's right. Trunks, before you came, you were just a TV show. You and all your friends and family. I thought of you as a love interest. I was in a lot of need for love and when I saw you, I fell in love. Even though you weren't real." Her voice fell silent.  
  
Trunks blinked. *Remember that feeling you had when something wasn't right Trunks?* said his inner voice. *I remember, but what does that have to do with anything?!* *Think Trunks, this all ties together.* *You're agreeing with the fact their saying i'm not real!?* *You know it's true Trunks. I know, i'm you.* He blocked the voice out. *NO! This is not right!* he was screaming in his head. But, the voice was right, it was him and he was agreeing with what the woman had said.  
  
"I-I'm," he choked, "I'm not real?" His voice was silent, a whisper. Mizu and Kaze nodded.  
  
"Let me explain Trunks," said Mizu, "you came to life when Kaze had wished for you with all of her heart. My weave broke and you came, changing everything on Earth. You're causing the chaos Trunks." Those words were eccoing in his mind. *My fault? My fault Kaze loves me, my fault she brought me here, my fault the worlds in chaos?* He looked at Kaze, but she didn't look back. She was ashamed of herself for not saying something earlier, but, it was her fault too. He brought her face to his and looked into her sad eyes.  
  
"Kaze," he said quietly, ''is this all true?" She nodded reluctantly. He got up from her and backed away from them both. He was a lie. Their relationship was a lie. *Which means, our love is a lie?* he couldn't believe it. He wouldn't believe it, but then, if it wasn't true, this woman wouldn't be here. So, it was true.  
  
"No," he said quietly, "no, I won't let this all be a lie!" Before anyone could say anything he flew from the house. He needed to think on how he could make it real. Back in the house Kaze broke down and Mizu held her. Mizu though, knew exactly where Trunks was going, and when Kaze seemed fit, she would take her to Trunks and hopefully be able to fix this all before it was too late.  
  
to be continued... **************************************************************************** *****  
  
wow that seemed powerfull, well, sorry I took so long for this! And plz r&r, nicely..^-^;; 


	6. A love becomes a hate

DREAM WEAVER  
  
Sorry for the delay! I'm still alive!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own only Kaze, Mizu the weaver, and the background to this story. I do not own Trunks. So, if you try to sue me, all you'll get is...NOTHING! At the moment I have no allowance!!!.  
  
[and sorry on some words and grammar [happy now mr.thehintguy? lol j/k], I don't have a spell checker, and I'm too lazy to go for a dictionary..er.. whatever] ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*__* -thoughts  
  
"___" –speaking  
  
ch.5 ~A love becomes a hate~  
  
*This boy is being so ridiculous. * Mizu thought. But then again,  
wouldn't you go into denial if you found out you were just some guy from  
a cartoon show that a girl made real and now you've become the cause of  
the Earth's destruction?  
  
Mizu and Kaze were flying on one of Mizu's weaver clouds to Trunks  
location.  
  
"How do you know where Trunks is?" Kaze asked.  
  
"Where else would you go if you found something like this out? To your  
best friend." Mizu replied. Kaze stayed silent. She was still upset that  
she never said anything earlier to him. *I wish I never let this happen.  
* She thought sadly.  
  
***Trunks' P.O.V.***  
  
He flew all the way to Goten's place. He had to tell someone about how  
his wife just lied to him.  
  
"Oh yeah." He said to himself, "She's not my wife. She's just some  
girl that wished me and my world to life." He now felt hatred to the one  
he thought he loved. "How can I love someone when I'm not even real to  
her. I'm just some guy made up on paper that she had an infatuation  
with." He sneered at the sky cursing whoever made him up in this world.  
  
He then stopped in the air. *How will I tell Goten about this? * He  
then decided that going to Goten wasn't the best idea. He wouldn't  
understand. So he flew in the other direction towards the spot he thought  
him and Kaze shared when they were lovers.  
  
"Heh, will it still even be there?"  
  
***Kaze and Mizu's P.O.V.***  
  
*Oh man. What have I done to him? I've hurt him so much. Trunks please  
forgive me. * Kaze couldn't believe herself. She just hurt the one man  
she loved so much. *I wish I never laid eyes on him. *  
  
Mizu could feel her dreamers despair. *The poor child. This will be a  
hard journey for them. *  
  
To be continued...  
  
SSJ.: It's short I know, AND I'M SO VERY SORRY! –sniff- I can't live with  
myself for what I'm doing to you readers. By the way, who is reading  
this?! -Checks- OMG! That's it!? Two readers!  
  
SSJ Naomi- well, at least I have a reader. Don't worry. It will come out good.  
  
The Hint Guy- Uh..well you hit the nail on the head ^__^;;  
  
SSJ.: Man! I expected more out of you ppl out there! -__- now I shall  
wallow in my self-pity that I suck so much at writing......j/k  
R&R plz! 


End file.
